


Day 14 - Elf

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [14]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Fazbear Family Theme Park, December writing prompt, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromFazbear Family Theme Park.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 14 - Elf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FNAF or Undertale and its AUs.

The park decided to have a Santa photoshoot with Freddy. The girls were asked to be elves to smooth things over. "The shoot will be done in the center of the park. More room there," Tony explained. "All y'all girls will have to do is help the kids up to Santa Freddy. Edge and Papyrus will handle any troublemakers."

"WHY WOULD THERE BE TROUBLEMAKERS?" Edge asked. "The holidays bring the worse out of people. Mostly entitlement," Tony explained. "And perverts," Helpy added. "Even though the elf costumes aren't revealing, there still will be older men trying to 'make a move' on the girls."

"i see why you want edge. but why papyrus? indigo is just as intimidating," Red questioned. "Good cop, bad cop," was all Tony had said. So by three in the afternoon, the photoshoot was ready. Just like Tony and Helpy had predicted, Edge and Papyrus dealt with entitled parents and perverted old men. One look at Edge's face sent most of them away while Papyrus tired them down with his easy-going personality.

 _'Have you dealt with this before?'_ Sammy signed. Freddy shook his head. "This is our first photoshoot. I think Tony has done this before, though, back in his teen years." Sammy sighed before giving a smile to the little boy Frida brought up to Freddy.

It was going to be a long holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 done. I almost forgot to do this today.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
